


Lost in His Thoughts

by bubblinebaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblinebaby/pseuds/bubblinebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sweet little kiss is all he wanted. Just one. It would be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in His Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this is for benedictcumberbatchsgirlfriend on tumblr  
> ==============================================  
> anonymous said:  
> Omg Imagine Sherlock and John going on a walk in the park to get away from work for once but Sherlock keeps deducing things so John brings him in closely, looks into his eyes causing him to blush and kisses him and Sherlock can't speak after that.  
> ==============================================  
> not quite how i wanted it to turn out, but i'm satisfied with it.

John had tuned out the constant droning by now. It had been 45 minutes since they left the flat and Sherlock hadn’t shut up about the trees. He was deducing their ages by the number of leaves and the color of the bark. John wasn‘t sure if Sherlock was making this shit up or if that tree by the river was actually 350 years old. Although he wasn’t listening, he could still hear Sherlock’s smooth, low voice and it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He could listen to that voice forever. He let out a sigh. Hopeless romantic, John Watson.   
One sweet little kiss is all he wanted. Just one. It would be enough. He just had to know if Sherlock really loved him as much as he always claimed to. Well, he didn’t actually say “I love you”, he said “you’re an idiot” but it was enough for John. He was a simple man. All he wanted was a sweet gay love. But secretly. Nobody needed to know he was a mush.  
Sherlock leaned over and John caught the scent of his newly washed hair. People think Sherlock doesn’t have time to wash but appearances are important to him. It’s how he so easily manipulates people. And John could tell he wasn’t being manipulated. He knew when he was, and he was really in love with Sherlock, not infatuated, like Molly.   
Just one press of lips to lips. It was simple yet so romantic. John’s chapped lips met Sherlock’s heart-shaped lips. Their hearts fluttered in tandem.John brought Sherlock’s head down and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sherlock let go and looked into John’s eyes, speechless. For once in his life.  
“I love you, you bloody idiot.” John confessed to a starstruck Sherlock.


End file.
